


Take This Hand

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Peter wants to learn everything Tony’s hands have to teach.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> A set of moments over the course of a relationship, mostly inspired by the prompt “hands,” but playing with some of your other ones, too. I hope you enjoy!

Peter first notices Mr. Stark’s hands as they twist two wires together, impossibly precise. Once he notices, he can’t look away, fascinated by how they maneuver complex mechanisms, scrawl ingenious calculations, pry apart heavy sheets of metal. By the calluses on the fingers, the nicks and scars scattered across the skin, some so faint they’re barely there, others fresh and bright.

Mr. Stark catches him staring, quirks an eyebrow in silent question.

_Your hands look wise_. Peter doesn’t say it out loud, because that would be weird. But it’s true, and he wants to learn everything those hands can teach.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks before Peter goes to college, Mr. Stark pulls out a bottle of whiskey, declaring, “I’m introducing you to the good stuff before you’re corrupted by idiots.” Plus, he adds, they should find out how alcohol interacts with Peter’s powers, just in case.

Five drinks in, he feels the same, but it must be doing something, because when Mr. Stark’s fingers playfully ruffle through his hair, he can’t hide his moan. He usually hides it.

Mr. Stark starts to snatch his hand away.

Yeah, the booze is _definitely_ getting to him, because he gasps, “Don’t stop, sir.”

He doesn’t.

 


	3. Chapter 3

He burns his finger on the edge of the pan while cooking eggs. All it takes is a quiet “Ow,” and Tony is at his side, asking if he’s okay, complaining, “This is why cooking is stupid.”

“It’s already healing!” Peter protests. Not that he minds when Tony presses his lips to the burn.

“Don’t care,” Tony murmurs, kissing his palm. “It hurt you. Bad pan.”

“Well, you don’t cook, so someone needs to.”

Three weeks later, Tony reveals his latest invention: a robot chef.

“You’re absurd,” Peter tells him. But he has to admit, it fries a mean egg.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony casually tosses something at him when he enters the lab; he catches it without thinking: a ring, spider symbol carved into smooth metal.

“Smallest nanobot container yet,” Tony explains. And then, as he starts to try it out: “Other hand. No, ring finger.”

Peter stills, heart racing. “Wait, that’s—”

Tony smirks. “Quick on the uptake. This is why I love you.”

“Is—” His hands tremble. “Is it actually a suit?”

“Who do you think I am?” Tony looks genuinely offended. “Of course it is.”

“Well then.” He slides the ring on. It fits perfectly. “How can I say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated so very much <3


End file.
